In modern printing there is often a need to change ink rolls such as for servicing, or for changing the type of ink roll for different printing requirements. For example, in flexographic printing, anilox ink rolls of different surface densities are required for different printing effects. In the past, it has been difficult and time consuming to remove one ink roll and substitute another, and such downtime is very costly to the printing company. Attempts to rotate different ink rolls into engagement with the print cylinder have been devised, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,081,928 and 5,154,602 assigned to the present Assignee. However, such rotating assemblies are complex and hence relatively costly.